1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slide opening system for a tool system for compacting powdery materials, in particular a slide opening system for a press for producing compacts from powdery materials having an upper ram and lower ram and a multiplate system formed as an adapter unit which can be installed in and dismounted from the press in a tool frame. Specifically, the present invention relates to a slide opening system for a tool system wherein a lever arm is activated by plungers to translate a stepped slide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a press with a multiplate adapter is known from German laid-open print DE-OS 39 09 757. In this press three punch holding plates are movable via hydraulic piston/cylinder units from a base-plate fixed relative to the press, two of which work by the ejection method, i.e. are moved from the filling position downward to the press end position and from the press end position upward to the ejection position.
For producing a broad diversity of stepped compacts in a great variety of forms the third punch holding plate works by the withdrawal method, whereby the punch holding plate or withdrawal plate is likewise movable via a hydraulic piston/cylinder unit.
The motion of the withdrawal plate from the pressing position in which the withdrawal plate rests on a fixed stop to the withdrawal position is coupled with the motion of the lower ram, since stops present on the die plate come to rest against the withdrawal plate. Simultaneously with the downward motion of the die holding plate slides are moved away laterally outward via corresponding stops so as to create thereunder a space for the downward motion of the withdrawal plate to the withdrawal position.
Since the die motion is to be executed as quickly as possible, an equally quick power transmission is necessary for the lateral moving away of the slides. The power transmission is provided by a wedge which is operated at its upper end by a stop disposed on the die plate. This wedge is beveled at an angle of 45.degree. at its lower end and urges the slide outward via a roll with the slanting surface when moving down.
This gives rise to very great diverting forces in the slide opening mechanism and thus high stress on the roll. That leads to quick wear of the roll bearing, so that this construction can no longer be used as of a tonnage of approx. 150 t.